November 11, 2016 Update (PS4 US)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 (US) servers will be coming down at 10:30am (PST) for an update. The approximate downtime is 1.5 hours and will require a client download. Additions and changes are listed below: Features Additions Continent Locking Continent Lock bonuses now persist until the continent is locked by another faction Vehicle Direct Deploy Players may now summon and spawn directly into a vehicle from the redeploy screen, as if they had used the vehicle terminal in person. If the base is contested, or if the vehicle terminals are hacked or destroyed, this option will be disabled. Only the player’s first vehicle loadout will be used for this method of vehicle spawning. Gameplay Additions Nanite Systems Export series A new lineup of weaponry is currently in development by the talented engineers at Nanite Systems. These weapons are designed with the skillful soldiers of Auraxis in mind, and will prove both difficult and rewarding to use. A new directive line dedicated to this series may be found in the Weapons directive tree, and the reward for completing the tree will be revealed at a later date. The first weapon available for nano-printing in this new lineup is the NSX Naginata. NSX Naginata This light machine gun bases its design on the ergonomics of entrenched heavy soldiers who defend critical firing lanes with suppressive fire. The weapon’s aggressive rate of fire and high caliber rounds can generate challenging vertical recoil, but the Naginata's tailored grip and molded stock allow for minimal side to side shake, and remains comfortable to use even in the most heated situations. A new magazine well with custom fitted drum magazine allows for quicker reloads and high ammunition counts, a crucial component to stymieing enemy offensives. Havoc, Sigma, and Darkstar Armor Sets New faction composite armors have been introduced for the Infiltrator, Light Assault, Combat Medic, Engineer, and Heavy Assault classes. You can find these new armor bundles in the depot. Freedom Fighter Helmet By community request, the New Conglomerate helmet from the original PlanetSide 2 promotional material has made its way into the game. Vehicle Balance *Night Vision Optics **Vehicle nightvision optics will now outline terrain contours and close ranged targets, and is usable in all lighting conditions *Valkyrie **The Squad Logistics certification has been refunded and squad-spawn capabilities have been made default **Updated the squad logistics loading screen tip to reflect the changes **Gunner turrets can now swivel 360 degrees *Aphelion VEX-4 (Magrider) **Aphelion VEX-4 CoF min from 0.85 to 0.7 **Aphelion VEX-4 CoF max from 0.85 to 1 **Aphelion VEX-4 CoF recovery rate from 10 to 20 *Aphelion VEX-4H (Harasser) **Aphelion VEX-4H CoF bloom from 0.05 to 0.1 **Aphelion VEX-4H max CoF from 0.85 to 1.5 **Aphelion VEX-4H CoF recovery rate from 10 to 20 *Proton II PPA (Magrider) **Direct max damage from 200 to 225 **Direct min damage from 50 to 100 **Direct max damage range from 25 to 50 **Direct min damage range from 75 to 100 **Indirect max damage from 200 to 225 **Indirect min-damage range from 0.1 to 0.5 **CoF bloom from 0.3 to 0.15 **CoF recovery rate from 5 to 10 **Ammo capacity from 180 to 240 *Proton II PPA-H (Harasser) **Direct max damage from 200 to 225 **Direct min damage from 50 to 100 **Direct max damage range from 20 to 30 **Direct min damage range from 50 to 75 **Indirect max damage from 200 to 225 **Indirect min-damage range from 0.1 to 0.5 **CoF bloom from 0.45 to 0.30 **CoF recovery rate from 5 to 10 **Ammo capacity from 180 to 240 *MR11 Gatekeeper (Prowler) **Projectiles now accelerate from 150m/s to its current 450m/s max **Projectile lifespan from 3sec. to 3.5sec. *MR11 Gatekeeper-H (Harasser) **Projectiles now accelerate from 150m/s to its current 450m/s max **Projectile lifespan from 3sec. to 3.5sec. **Recoil removed *Enforcer ML85 (Vanguard and Harasser) **Now uses "Halberd style" crosshairs **Projectile gravity from 5 to 4 *M96 Mjolnir (Vanguard) **Is now an auto-burst weapon **Max CoF from 2 to 1.2 *M96 Mjolnir-H (Harasser) **Is now an auto-burst weapon **Max CoF from 2 to 1.5 *C75 Viper (Lightning) **Vertical recoil from 4 to 1 **Maximum cone of fire from 0 to 0.5 **CoF bloom from 0 to 0.1 *G40-F Ranger (All vehicles) **Indirect max damage from 50 to 75 Infantry Balance *Motion Spotter **Detection is now "recon-based" for allies and updates every 1.5 seconds **Detection range from 25/25/30/30/50 to 30/35/40/45/50 meters **The Infiltrator (and only the Infiltrator) also receives real-time updates on enemies within 20 meters of the device **When an enemy is close enough to the device to be detected, they will also be able to see the device on their minimap. *EMP Grenade **Cost from 25 to 75 nanites *Flash Grenade **Fuse from 1.5sec. to 3sec. (this is a reversion back to the original fuse timer) **Affected enemies have their minimum cone of fire increased by 20% *Quick-Det Flash Grenade **This grenade is a 1.5sec. fuse version of the original Flash Grenade, and has a slightly shorter blinding affect with no cone of fire penalty for afflicted targets *AF-4A Bandit **Min damage range from 60m to 70m *Corvus VA55 **Refire time from 114ms to 109ms *Razor GD-23 **Min damage range from 70m to 80m *HC1 Cougar **Refire time from 109ms to 104ms *NS-AM7 Archer **Rechamber time from 2sec. to 1.5sec. *Hunter QCX **Default bolt min-damage from 500 to 525 *AF-4 Cyclone **First shot multiplier from 2.25 to 2.5 **Vertical recoil from 0.24 to 0.3 **Horizontal recoil max from 0.3040 to 0.4 **Horizontal tolerance from 0.7 to 0.9 *NC15 Phoenix **Projectile now detonates, instead of disappears, when its lifespan ends without impact **Steering the projectile in flight should now be a bit easier **You may now access third person view while in flight **Adjusted hipfire view model to cover less of the screen **Projectile lifespan from 8 to 12 seconds **Top speed from 150m/s to 130m/s *TRAP-M1 **Magazine from 18 to 21 **Capacity from 144 to 189 **Recoil angle min from 11 to 0 **Recoil angle max from 13 to 0 **ADS moving CoF from 0.32 to 0.25 **2x burst vertical recoil from 1 to 0.4 **2x burst first shot multiplier from 0.2 to 0.75 **2x burst refire time from 200ms to 250ms **3x burst first shot multiplier from 1x to 0.8x **Semi-auto firing mode removed *SABR-13 **Standing ADS CoF from 0.03 to 0.015 **Crouching ADS CoF from 0.03 to 0.015 **Walking ADS CoF from 0.3 to 0.15 **Crouch-walking ADS CoF from 0.15 to 0.075 **Semi-auto vertical recoil from 0.4 to 0.3 *V10, LA80, SR-7 **Magazine size from 5 to 8 rounds per magazine **Ammunition capacity from 40 to 48 *XM98, M77-B, NC14 Bolt Driver **Reload speed from 3sec./4.6sec. to 2.8sec./4sec. *Standing ADS CoF from 0.1 to 0 for the following weapons **AF-6 Shadow **Warden **GD Guardian **HSR-1 **AMR-66 **DMR-99 **Nyx VX31 **Eidolon VE33 **Revenant **NS-30 Vandal MAX Balance *MAX Flak Armor **MAX Flak Armor will now properly resist Tank Mine damage *Zealot Overdrive Engine **Damage output is now increased by a flat 10% while active and reduces damage over distance **Damage received is increased by a flat 20% while active for all weapon types **Removed the modified projectile tracers while ability is active **Now consumes energy over time and can be toggled on and off **Energy fully recharges over 60 seconds **Rank 1: Lasts up to 16 seconds **Rank 2: Lasts up to 18 seconds **Rank 3: Lasts up to 20 seconds **Rank 4: Lasts up to 22 seconds **Rank 5: Lasts up to 25 seconds *NCM2 Falcon **Projectile lifespan from 3.3sec. to 4sec. Misc. changes and additions *NC rocket launchers have received an updated look *Prowler (non-referral) Turrets have received an updated look *Made vehicle headlights more visible *Most grenade types have received updated looks *Grenades now use traditional “box-style” icons *The Combat Medic's shield recharge field received new particle effects (and increased performance!) *The Engineer’s passive “ESF Synergy” (auto-repair) ability is now shown on the passive certs screen *Improved the performance of Auraxium C4 explosions Bug fixes *Speculative fixes for improved stability of client. **PS4 Framework Improvements **Screen freezes during gamplay should be fixed. *AF-8 RailJack will now properly play chamber audio. *Saron HRB's muzzle flash has been reduced. *NS-30 Vandal and Hunter QCX once again play their reload audio. *Bodies should no longer go missing during character creation. *L105 Zepher PX should no longer show in the cert list for players who do not own it. *Various missing vehicle weapon icons have been introduced to the cert list screen. *BR15 Cert refund should now work correctly. *Fix for Ikanam bio lab facility on Amerish. *Fixed repercussions of fall-through-the-world fix. *Sunderer Comm Array prevents certain exterior attachments bug fixed. *Various fixes to exploitable or bugged terrain *Sunderers/Galaxies with proximity repair equipped no longer continue to repair when destroyed. *Ballistics Computer attachment should no longer clip into some weapon models. *Flash headlights will now properly display for the driver in third person. *Ammunition Belt will now properly affect Flaregun reserve ammo. *The Light PPA now shows the correct increase from the magazine size cert line. *Two and three-round bursts on some TR weapons were using the wrong sound effects. *Updated materials on Auraxium weapon LODs; they should no longer change colors at range. *Faction Banners are now repaired by Repair Modules. *You can no longer complete outfit decal directive by making use of the VR zone. *Added in some missing Player Studio Halloween helmets from last year. *Players should now always be able to spawn into squad-owned vehicles, even if there is an active squad beacon in the same region. *MAX units should once again be able to resupply from infantry consoles for free. *Explosive weapon hit markers should now display properly. *Speculative fix for dynamic scaling issues with Sunderer no deploy zones when zooming out on the minimap. *Glaive IPC targeting dart and tracer should no longer disappear. *Improved render distance for the Skywall Shield effect. *Ravenous weapon optics should now show with a black tint while equipped, (though a bug prevents these tints from showing in the loadout screen). *Tank Mines now detonate properly when deployed on vehicle spawns at Peris Amp Station. *You should no longer be able to spot-check targets through walls. *Fixed an issue causing only one decal to show up in the edit Outfit Decal UI. *HC1 Cougar should now always appear in the loadout screen. *Veteran Helmet titles should once more be simply, Veteran. You'll always be a Veteran Helmet in your heart. *Addressed some hazy looking visuals on the Sundy Cloak effect that could appear during certain lighting conditions. *Fixed a timing bug that could place players in a state where the wrong weapon visual was applied. *Fixed a bug where Instant Action could fail when sending you to a friendly region that is disconnected from the Warp Gate. Category:PS4 Patches